


Can We Overcome Our Urges?

by gosinyan



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beta/Omega, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Charles Xavier, Omega Verse, Pheromones, Protectiveness, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosinyan/pseuds/gosinyan
Summary: Charles is a university professor. He doesn't want to be judged by his secondary gender and works hard to keep his status and to prove everyone wrong. Erik seeks vengeance. His dark past haunts him down as he struggles to find a place he belongs to. How will their fates be tied together in search of normal life?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Sebastian Shaw, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Plea

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on that for a long time and hopefully, I will update it often enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles' life changes after he encounters Erik, an alpha seeking his help. Things don't look promising for the young Professor as he struggles with an unwanted attraction and his upcoming heat.

“So, this is going to be all for today’s lecture, you can go now and don’t forget to write an essay about the subject. See you tomorrow.” The Professor dismissed the students.

“Bye, Professor!” the students called while walking out of the room.

_‘Finally, alone. I can’t believe I went on for so long without the suppressants. At least no one was hitting on me. Gosh, I need to get new ones…’_

“Excuse me, Professor? I have a question for you. You are specializing in genetics, right? Is it possible to have a certain ability that makes you…less human?”

The Professor lifted his head from the desk and with a surprised look on his face turned to the source of the voice. He saw a very good-looking man standing in the doorway. That man was staring at him, hands in his pockets.

“Oh, hello! I didn’t know someone would come in here so I just spaced out. Could you repeat your question?”

He didn’t say anything but came a little bit closer, still staring at the Professor. His moves steady and calm as if he tried to be intimidating. His gaze fixed on the Professor as he stepped closer. The scent of an alpha blooming and getting stronger.

“Ah, there is no need for that. Your name is Charles, right? You are that incredibly strong mutant, are you not?”

“H-how did you know?! You are a mutant too! W-what do you want?!”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Erik Lehnsherr. It’s nice to meet you, Professor Xavier.”

_‘So, his name is Erik, alpha, dominant too. Not good. I’m in big trouble now. And my heat is coming soon. I hope he is not going to feel it or something.’_

What Charles didn’t expect was that this man knew he was an omega as well. This situation wasn’t good for Charles. Erik was a very handsome man with blue-green eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a dark-coloured three-piece suit. The red tie was keeping his attention on the taller man. If Charles was not strong enough as an omega, he would fall into the trap of his second nature. Little did he know what was about to happen.

Charles, on the other hand, was wearing a formal grey suit. He had big blue eyes and he was shorter than Erik, but he didn’t mind that, he knew that he was stronger than him anyway. As a Professor and a telepath. He was charming and he didn’t even need to use his power to mind control, anybody. It was very unusual for an omega to be so high in society, but Charles came from an influential family and so his status was defined by his wealth.

“So what is it that you want? Is it because I’m an omega or is it something else?” Charles asked a bit huskier than he wanted to.

“I’m afraid you can’t answer the question I asked you. But you can talk to me for a bit.”

Charles wasn’t expecting something like that. Unprepared for what was going to happen next. Erik came closer until he was standing right in front of the Professor’s desk. He put his hand on the cool wood. He was too close to Charles’ liking. And on top of that, he was resisting a sudden urge of being on the verge of heat. The smell of a dominant alpha in the air just was enough for him to feel hot and bothered. Charles decided to stay still, he didn’t show his weakness to the alpha. That would be the last thing he ever does.

_‘What is he doing here? I could read his mind but he might take that too personally. Or is he waiting for me to do something? Is he waiting for me to read his mind? I’m not even sure if he could sense me with his ability. I think it is worth a try.’_

“Are you going to consider my privacy or are you going to read my mind anyway?” asked Erik challengingly.

Charles froze. He was certain now that Erik knew his mutation too well. And it would be a matter of time when he forces the Professor to use it on him. It would cause a lot of problems like getting too attached to Erik. He didn’t want to know his past. He could force him to do anything and forget all he knew about Charles. Too many options to choose from…He decided to read only a little bit of his mind just to know what he wanted.

There were flashing images of his past mixed with revenge for the one responsible for his suffering. Blank memories of happy moments with his family and anger, fear and the pain he felt after losing his mother. Most of them were filled with a person named Dr Klaus Schmidt. Was that the person he wanted to find? More pictures of murders Erik committed just to get to this “Dr Schmidt” but it was all futile. That’s why he needed Charles. So, it seems that his ability is magnetism. Hmmm…interesting indeed.

“So, you want to find this person…Schmidt, was it?” Charles asked but just wasn’t sure what Erik’s reaction would be. But to his surprise, the alpha was calm and deep in thought like he just didn’t quite hear the question.

“Oh…Yes, and you, Charles are going to help me find him.” While saying that on Erik’s face appeared wide grin. It didn’t feel right. An omega can tell that something is terribly wrong with the way the atmosphere changed and an intense intoxicating smell oozed from Erik.

“I do understand that you seek revenge but why would I be the one involved in this?”

“Oh don’t be silly. Of course, you need to be involved. It is you that is essential in this search I must say. Without you I’m not able to locate him.” said Erik with charm.

“Okay…but I won’t. You can’t make me.” Charles was oddly confident while saying that and he would never be intimidated by anyone.

“Oh you are so wrong,” Erik said, a little threatening.

There it was. He was trying to use his alpha aura to solve this problem for him but to Charles’ surprise, he was silent and didn’t release his pheromones. It was too quiet…Erik opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. They stared at each other for too long and it made Charles want to read his thoughts. But before he did so, Erik spoke.

“Please, could you help me? I know I can’t make you do anything unless you give me your ‘okay,’ but could you please just find out where he is and…tell me tomorrow? That way I can go look for him on my own. Please, Charles, you are the only one who can help me. You’re my only hope.” Erik looked a little bit sad or so you could say, pleading with his eyes locked on Charles’.

Charles was surprised to hear that and didn’t know if he should trust him. While he was thinking deeply about it, he smelled Erik’s scent and knew he wasn’t lying and was honestly asking for his help without any ulterior motives. So, what could he do other than to do what he was asked for?

“Okay. Erik, I will gladly help you but you need to promise me that after we are done here you will never come to see me again and ask for another favour. Is that understandable?” This was more an order than a question coming from Charles.

“So be it, Charles. I will be back tomorrow. Don’t disappoint me, Professor.”

And with that Erik was gone.

Charles was left alone in the room. He was standing still in front of his desk. Confused at the sudden change in Erik’s character, Charles didn’t know what to think of it. Was he pleading him or was he just playing with him? With that in mind, Professor decided to pack his things up and go home for the day.

_‘I better get it over with his stupid request and have my peace back. What’s with him being cold all of a sudden as if none of this even happen. I need to watch out for him tomorrow, we are yet to meet again. Ugh, what a troublesome day it is.’_

Charles went out of the classroom, locking it. He turned to leave to the faculty room to put back the keys when he suddenly felt something extremely unpleasant. It was a really strong smell of somebody’s pheromones. It creeped him out a little bit, knowing that someone was standing near the door and waiting for him to leave. The hallway was empty and all the students left the university already. So, it couldn’t be them. It was late in the day and they had their part-time jobs, after all. Charles decided to turn around only to be greeted with the principal.

_‘So, it was him? But then, why didn’t I feel his presence at all? There is something seriously wrong with me today. Before it was Erik whom I didn’t even know and now the principal waiting for me after I finished my classes. Am I that easy? Because I’m an omega?’_

“Oh, hello there Professor. I was waiting for you. Did you forget? We were supposed to meet in my office but you never came. I was worried that something may happen, that’s why I came here to check if you were alright. But it turns out everything was just fine.” the principal said with a sigh of… **_relief?_ ** Or was it something else?

“No, of course not. I didn’t forget. I was just talking with—”

_‘What am I even supposed to say? That I was talking with some stranger who was threatening me?! I should just lie.’_

“—my friend, you see I was so invested in the conversation that I didn’t look at the time at all. I’m truly sorry. So, what was that you wanted to talk with me about?”

_‘Did he buy it?’_

“Hm…was it ‘your friend’, Charles? It didn’t look like that.”

_‘W-What?! Did he eavesdrop on our conversation? But why? And on top of that, he never called me by my first name before. Is he trying to do something to me or…is it just an alpha’s pride? Either way, I don’t like this and I’m dodging this question.’_

“Oh my! I need to get going. My sister is probably going to be angry with me if I don’t show up at her goodbye party. She will celebrate her passing the entrance exam for the best university in England. Then, I will excuse myself.” saying the last words Charles practically ran to the faculty and then to his car.

_‘Ah…saved. That was…extremely dangerous. I didn’t like the way his pheromones were getting stronger the more I delayed my leave. This is not my day. Now, let’s go to Raven and then go home and rest before I will look for Erik’s “missing” person’_

His sister, Raven, was an omega too. Although there was a major difference between them and that was her beta boyfriend, Hank. He was a really good and friendly person. For his young age, he was smart enough to argue with Charles on various scientific topics. To top it off, both of them, happy duo, were mutants themselves. That made her life a little bit better than Charles’. He was always jealous and envious of her relationship with the young mutant. He was working in the lab specializing in engineering and genetics. He was very smart for his age and that made Charles tease him even more. Nonetheless, he enjoyed spending time with Hank and Raven.

Going home was as boring as it sounds. He was coming back from the party Raven threw up. He was tired beyond his expectations. It didn’t take him long to reach his destination and of course, he forgot about the whole thing with Erik.

The party was just perfect, they talked a lot about Hank’s job and Raven moving out for her university life. She promised Charles to often come by and say hello. He gave her a parting gift, it was a golden necklace with a little raven on it. She enjoyed spending time with her brother and she thanked him for the present saying "Oh my god, Charles thank you, it’s so cute. I love it!" It was worth seeing her reaction for such a simple necklace.

He went to his room and threw himself on the bed trying to fall asleep. It was around 3 AM that he realised he was missing something and then it came to him…

“Oh my goodness, I completely forgot about Erik. He is going to be mad at me for not keeping my promise and he will never leave me alone. I need to use **_It_ **!” He said that while he got out of bed and went to his basement. There he walked inside the Cerebro and looked for Dr Schmidt. The machine he was using was built with Hank’s plans and it turned out great. It works perfectly and he can enter the minds of many people.

It wasn’t hard looking for HIM. He was on the yacht to the U.S. and he wasn’t alone. He had some bodyguards that kept him company. That was all he needed to know for now and he can get rid of Erik to never see him again.

* * *

It was just after his classes ended and he had an unexpected visitor. It wasn’t Erik it was the principal and Charles wasn’t happy one bit. He came in the room, stalking like a predator ready to catch his prey and it just so happened that Charles was in heat.

_‘Oh, no! Why now?! I don’t have time for that! What does he want to form me? I better think of an excuse. Quick!’_

“Um, excuse me but I have to go. I need to get my sister to the airport to see her off. If you would excuse me.” As he said that he rushed to the door successfully avoiding contact with the principal. Charles felt him walking after him and he didn’t know what to do. And just as the principal was catching up to him, Charles bumped into someone and when he looked up he saw that bored, stern face. _‘Erik’_ he thought.

“And where do you think you’re going? Didn’t we have a meeting scheduled for today? Did you forget Charles?” Erik wasn’t happy from the looks of it.

“O-of course not! How could I?” He was stuttering at this point and that caught the principal’s attention.

“Hmm…It seems that you don’t know this person. He could be dangerous, Charles. Don’t you think? Especially now, when you are in heat.” At this point, Principal Martin was just being plain creepy. It scared Charles off and he was trapped between two alphas. He didn’t know what to do because he couldn’t think straight from all that stress.

_‘I want to die so badly right now. Why does he need to be this creepy?—Is he seriously sniffing me right now?’_

Before he can act on it, Erik tugs him away by his elbow and walks away saying “I didn’t know this prestigious university was full of perverts. Let’s go, Charles.” That left Principal Martin shooked and… **_afraid?_ **

Charles didn’t know what to think of it and just followed Erik out the building. They walked over to his car, Erik never letting go of Charles. The silence was suffocating for the Professor. He wanted to break it but he was on the brink of falling apart completely. He was panting heavily and he was flushed from his heat. But it didn’t affect his mind at all. He was composed mentally and he was cussing at his own body acting on its own.

“Are you alright? He was acting like a fucking pig. It wasn’t very professional and it was an inappropriate thing to say. Of course, one can smell your heat from far away but you don’t talk about it in the workplace, not to mention his status at school. He is a disgrace to all alphas. I’ve never met a person like that in my entire life.”

“And you are the one to talk! You are an alpha too!” Charles couldn’t take it anymore, he yelled at Erik for no reason whatsoever, even though he saved him from the principal.

“I just helped you out and you thank me like that?! That’s a dick move, Charles!”

_‘God, I didn’t know he would be this pissed at me. I feel bad but I’m barely holding it in and I just can’t seem to calm down.’_

Charles was thinking for too long and it ran Erik’s patience out. His face turned cold again as he spoke with a very calm and threatening voice “Where is the person I am looking for?” This didn’t look good for Charles and he was… **_scared?_ ** How could he be scared of some alpha? This is not right, not like him.

“Erik, I am sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me and yes, I know where he is and I’m going to tell you. Just give me a minute, ok?”

Erik was quiet and didn’t move as if not to startle Charles, but was it…that? After a few long moments, he told Erik where Sebastian Shaw was at the time.

“He is on his yacht and is coming this way or so to say, to the U.S. Didn’t check where to exactly but you will meet him in the port before midnight.” He was quiet for a long moment and then finally said very quietly “Thank you”.

Erik nodded slightly and turned around saying “You better be right about that.” That was enough to end the conversation and it was the end of the deal between the two of them. Or so he thought…

The rest of Charles’ day went without surprises as he drove Raven to the airport and said his goodbye. He then quickly went home and took his heat suppressants. He didn’t know why he got into heat today.

_‘Wasn’t it supposed to be in a few days, not now!? Ugh…I’m so tired and hot I can’t even think straight. And that whole situation with the Principal and Erik got the better of me. I just want to forget today ever happening. I need to see my doctor again to get new, stronger medicine.’_

“I need to get some rest for now and figure out the rest tomorrow.”

And so with that Charles went to bed and fell asleep without knowing he was this tired. In his dream, he couldn’t stop replaying the events of the day and the way Erik helped him out of this sticky situation. Maybe it was because he was in heat that he thought what Erik did was charming and nice coming from a person that cold. When his heat got the better of him and started putting him with Erik in compromising positions and slightly sexual situations, he woke up in cold sweat.

_‘No! I can’t think like that! It’s something I don’t want to happen to me at all, so why am I acting like that?! I-I…I can’t lose myself to my sexual urges and compose myself. I should just take a shower and forget that ever being a thing.’_

Charles went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He tried not to think about his weird dream and ignore the warmth beginning to spread across his body. He didn’t want to even get to campus tomorrow and face Principal Martin, **_after what happened?!_ ** He felt shivers run down his spine at the thought and cringe internally. There was nothing he could do about that but try and avoid him if it’s even possible.


	2. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest ruins Charles’ day. As he tries to cut his ties with the dangerous man, his heat comes with full power making everything difficult. Headmaster Martin keeps a close eye on Professor Xavier. Two alphas fighting for one omega or is it just a desire to protect from the indecent headmaster? Erik asking for help only proves Charles’ point of omegas being equal to alphas. In his desperation, Erik shows his weakness to the young professor and begs for help yet again. He would ever go that far as to protect the omega from other alphas, but is it really an appropriate thing to do? Both young men need to come to a compromise soon as they will be stuck with each other for longer than needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Students, may I draw your attention to the latest subject of genetic mutation. It’s very controversial, but how interesting, wouldn’t you agree?” Professor Xavier said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“What mutation are we talking about? It is about people who have special abilities, is it not?” The voice emanated from the end of the room, and it belonged to someone Charles didn’t want to come back.

 _‘Erik! What is he doing here? Again?!’_ Charles was exasperated and terrified at the same time. He suddenly realized what Erik said and hurriedly ended his classes. “That would be it for today. See you all on Monday.” The class dispersed out of the room and said their goodbyes to the Professor. There were only a few looks that betrayed their interest in Professor’s relationship with the mysterious man and his weird reaction to his sudden appearance.

“Erik! What do **YOU** want? Didn’t we settle our deal yesterday? Is there something more you want from me?—Oh, he wasn’t there. No. You couldn’t do anything to him, and he merely gets away again. So that’s why you are here. I don’t need to help you out anymore. I never did. That was the deal, remember? You should get out and go home. Find him on your own. Since he is here, not in another country or so—Erik? Are you okay?”

There were sudden silence and uncertainty about what was going on. Erik just stood there and didn’t move an inch nor said anything. He was waiting for something. Maybe he was expecting Charles to read his mind? Laugh at him for failing his mission? Or perhaps he wanted Charles to pity him?—No. There was no way he would think that, and no way Charles was going to do that either. In other words, Erik was utterly at a loss here.

 _‘Maybe I should just read his mind after all?’_ And with that, Charles went into Erik’s mind and searched for the memories of the previous night.

_It was cold, and the ocean breeze wasn’t helping at all. The wait was long but worth it. When he finally saw the yacht coming his way, Erik took a hold of the metal and swung himself toward his destination. He had only one thing in mind ‘Kill Sebastian Shaw’. He walked on the ship quietly and found Shaw with some people he never saw before. That left him with the assumed bodyguards. Why hadn’t Charles told him that Sebastian wasn’t alone at all? Did he think that Erik can handle it alone? That’s so sweet of him. The task would be difficult with three other people around, furthermore without any knowledge of their powers. He just had to go for it. And that’s when he attacked Shaw. It was futile. Sebastian was quick to stop Erik’s attack, and he laughed it off._

_“Dear Erik, did you think you could surprise me? I thought you came back to me so we can continue what was between us. It was such a lovely time and thriving cooperation, don’t you think?” Shaw said that with bitterness in his voice. Maybe he knew that would happen? But before Erik could say anything, Shaw continued. “You went a long way to get to me like that, didn’t you, my dear child? But I must say that I’m impressed with your progress. You’ve trained hard to get to this point, sadly though I must disappoint you. You will never get the satisfaction of killing me. Those whom you have killed were mere toys, easy targets, and nothing else. Now, if you don’t want to join me again, then auf Wiedersehen, mein Lieb.” And with that, he pointed at one of his companions, and they sent Erik flying into the ocean. He tried grabbing ahold of the submarine that went from under the ship and stopping it in its tracks, but he failed miserably, almost drowning himself._

_After that, he swam back to the shore and got out of the water, completely soaked, angry at his loss. He didn’t expect Shaw to be this powerful before and to have company equally strong or so it seems. ‘Only if I was strong enough, then maybe it all would have never happened, and I wouldn’t bother that telepath in the first place. But he wasn’t wrong and didn’t lie to me about Shaw’s whereabouts, and to top it off he even changed his name?! Or it is his real name, not Schmidt? This man, I swear I will end him and everything related to him!’_

When Charles doesn’t need to see further than that, the memory cuts abruptly. So it was about him losing and expecting Charles to—what? Laugh at him?—No, never.

“I was this close to him, and I was so weak that I couldn’t even move. He was right. I am helpless and can’t even defeat him on my own. I’m so pathetic—Your silence is killing me, Charles. Say something!” Erik suddenly spoke with a trembling voice and such a sad expression, Charles _almost_ felt bad for him.

“What am I supposed to say? You want my help again. I don’t want to have anything to do with that. It’s your problem, and YOU should do something about that. And it’s just as you said, **_only if I was strong enough._ ** It does not concern me, and let me use your own words again, that you should not **_bother that telepath in the first place_ **.” With that said, Charles turned around and started packing himself and was ready to leave when suddenly his heat hit him hard and almost knocked him off his feet. It was so suffocating, and the room smelled of alphas. He could just grab onto his desk and wait it out. He felt disgustingly wet and hot. It was horrible.

_‘Why am I like this? What is happening? It can’t be that he is using his dominant pheromones on me, right?’_

Charles then turned around and saw— **HIM**. The Principal was standing in the doorway and was looking at them. He was the one who used his pheromones, and it felt disgusting how his body reacted to this smell. Erik was just as confused and irritated at the other alpha. That asshole was always interrupting their conversations. The room was foggily and filled with pheromones. Charles didn’t feel great and was even more wet and weak. The heat of the atmosphere didn’t help and only made things worse.

_‘I don’t like that. It’s too dangerous. I’m feeling so hot, and I think I’m going to faint.’_

At that moment, Charles lost his balance and fell to the floor. He heard a pair of footsteps running toward him. He just wanted to disappear, and hope that this was just a nightmare. However, Charles saw a particularly handsome gentleman in front of him. It was Erik, kneeling in front of him and wearing a somewhat worried expression.

“Are you alright? You are so pale. Is it because of HIM? I will help you get up if you want me to—Or do you prefer that I step back?” Erik gave him a soft smile and backed off a little. He was waiting for Charles’ answer and didn’t try to force himself on him in any way.

Principal Martin was still standing in the doorway, looking at the two. He didn’t even move closer. This situation was very uncomfortable. When the Principal probably thought that he succeeded with Charles, he was proven wrong when the Professor finally spoke.

“Thank you, Erik. Yes, you may help me because I don’t find the strength in me to do it on my own—Now you act like a real gentleman.” Charles said a little more relaxed and took Erik’s hand to pull himself up. He didn’t smell as intense as it would seem for a dominant alpha. It was rather pleasing and subtle like sandalwood. It was the complete opposite of Charles’ sweet smell when he is in heat.

“Are you going to be okay now? Or should I help you to your car?” Erik was still close to Charles and felt his body heat. When Charles realized that he was close enough to smell Erik, he moved away from him, even knowing that Erik would never do anything to him, and he just waited patiently. He then felt a very disgusting gaze upon himself and realized that the Principal was still looking at them and was— ** _angry?_ **

“O-okay, you can help me there— _just to get away from him—_ you could help me with my things if you would, my friend,” Charles said, his concern almost inaudible but only for Erik to hear.

And with that, Erik and Charles made their way to the door and exited the university. They were walking close to each other, almost too close, and it was just to let the Principal know not to bother Charles on the way out. When they were next to his car, the Professor finally spoke.

“What changed your mind, Erik? Why are you acting all nice to me like that? YOU are not MY alpha, so you shouldn’t act so protective towards me. And if you think that this will change my mind, then you are wrong, dear. I appreciate your help nonetheless, but please try to refrain from getting too close to me, considering I’m in heat.”

“Was there any other way? He was like a predator trying to catch their prey. And it seems that you responded to him, didn’t you? So why deny him? Just let go. He appears to be strong enough to protect you—Is this what you wanted to hear from me?! Because I don’t think like that! I did that so HE can fuck off already! He continuously interrupts our conversations and acts as he owns you, and you are going to let him be? Not even going to fight for your dignity?! I thought you were different, Charles, but I guess I was mistaken. All the omegas I met are equivalent. They just want to be kept as sex toys and nothing else.” Erik was angry and felt hurt for the ungrateful words that Charles said. He just couldn’t hold it in himself anymore and said things he didn’t indicate. It hurt, though Erik had some right in it. Charles didn’t even try to defend himself even when he is a powerful omega and not someone who desires to be dominated by alphas. He could have ordered any alpha around.

Charles got scolded by an alpha. He didn’t feel good about it. It almost looked like he was **_Erik’s_ ** omega and got reprimanded for attracting other alpha’s attention. It sounded wrong, and Charles wanted to end this uncomfortable conversation. He was feeling worse by the minute and hoped to get home fast to rest and take a shower.

They parted ways on a bad note. Charles was angry because Erik said some harsh words. He was disappointed in the alpha, for he should know better. It was bad as it started but now it seemed even worse, all because of his heat. He couldn’t think straight, and he couldn’t control his urges and his body from reacting to the alpha pheromones. It was instinct and all that he could do was to run away from there as fast as possible.

Once home, Charles rushed to the shower and sprayed himself with cold water to help him calm down. He never would expect that his heat would not be calmed down by his medicine and that he would run into so much trouble because of it. Not only does he need to deal with a perverted Principal but also Erik, an alpha he wished he never met.

These past few days took a toll on Charles as he tried to have a peaceful life without any alphas trying to destroy it. He was thinking many times that it would have been nice if he met some beta that would want him, but he was always met with disappointment as all of them turned out to be alphas pretending to be betas. Charles never had any love life before since it never worked out and he was too busy studying and then teaching at his university. His work has been more important than his happiness.

Charles’ distrust towards alphas started when he was a teenager. He was living in the dorms for his high school and it was then that he met this beta friend. Charles seemed happy to find someone who wasn’t trying to be his friend based on his secondary gender. That boy’s name was Michael and he claimed to be a beta. The two teens were having fun spending their free time together, and since Charles was smart, he was helping Michael with his schoolwork, they ended up studying together and everything seemed fine until Charles overheard his friend’s conversation with someone he didn’t know. 

“Hey, how is it going with that nerd? Did you fuck him already?” a voice that Charles didn’t recognize spoke without hesitation.

“Dude, what the hell?! Keep your voice down! What if someone hears this?” Michael yelled at his friend on the other side of the door that Charles was close to. They proceeded to talk once more but a bit quieter this time. “No, not yet. This bitch won’t go in heat so what am I supposed to do? The plan was to make him pregnant and make him out to be a sluty omega like the rest of them. Besides, I don’t feel anything towards him even though I’m an alpha. Maybe he is just so used to being around alphas that he doesn’t use his pheromones anymore—Wait! Can you feel that? It smells like–” Michael didn’t have time to finish his sentence as he saw Charles come into the room, furious. It was a rare sight to witness, an omega with anger written all over his face, releasing menacing pheromones that smelled like burnt wood. It was probably the first time that young omega had to use his telepathic skills to erase someone's memories and alter other people’s as well.

That incident was the reason why Charles never had any love interests, even though he is 30 years old. It dawned on him that he might never experience what his sister is with her caring boyfriend. Charles might never find a person that won’t look at his second gender but at him as a person with feelings and insecurities. Now that things started going downhill at his workplace he can’t even be happy for his sister nor can he enjoy some freedom for once. _‘I just wish it will all end sooner or later and I won’t have anything to do with those pretentious alphas anymore.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a whole year since my last chapter. I never thought that I will continue writing that since I didn't like where it was heading but now that I found some free time I tried my best to make this as entertaining as possible. I don't know when will I post the next chapter and I won't be making any promises but if I find some free time from university I will be sure to write something and hopefully keep updating this story.


End file.
